Sobre amor
by Eroviandel
Summary: Queria poder abraçá-la e dizer que ficaria tudo bem, e que isso era besteira. Apenas dele, como sempre. Mas não o fez.
1. Sobre amor

_[…]_

_Sem apego. Sem melancolia. Sem saudade. _

_A ordem é desocupar lugares._

_Filtrar emoções._

_Caio Fernando Abreu_

_._

E sentada, ela chorava. Suas pernas estavam trêmulas demais para aguentar o peso do seu, frágil, corpo. O rapaz à sua frente fazia o possível para manter-se impassível e ignorar as lágrimas da sua, agora, ex-namorada. Tornou-se dependente demais da mesma, e isso o irritava. Ser vulnerável a alguém. _Uma mulher._ Imaginou como sua casa se tornaria silenciosa agora aos sábados, sem ela para fazer-lhe companhia assistindo na enorme sala, ou até mesmo em seu quarto.

Lembrou-se de quantas vezes perdeu-se entre os suspiros e gemidos da mulher em sua cama. A mesma que quando terminavam, antes de deitar-se ao seu lado fazia um nó frouxo no cabelo para evitar que os fios longos e negros grudassem em sua pele alva que se encontrava um pouco molhada. Ela não gostava de lugares quentes, apesar de que naquele quarto, quando os dois se encontravam sozinhos, o clima sempre se encontrava tépido.

Se ele não gostasse tanto assim da mulher que chorava à sua frente, assim que saísse da casa dela, iria para a sua própria. Chamar uma vadia qualquer e ouvi-la gritar o seu nome em sua cama - por mais irritante que ele achasse este feito – apenas para manter-se distraído por alguns minutos. Assim que expulsasse a mesma de sua casa, iria beber.

Pegaria uma das inúmeras garrafas de uísque presentes em sua cozinha e uma carteira de cigarros. Voltaria para a sala com passos lentos e sentaria em seu enorme sofá de couro preto. Colocaria uma quantidade considerável do seu tão esperado uísque no copo antes de colocar a garrafa em cima da mesinha de centro. Beberia um pouco antes de acender o cigarro e sugar com vontade aquela mistura de substâncias que a partir do momento que entrasse em seus pulmões começaria a matá-lo aos poucos.

Mas, não. Ele não fumava, sequer bebia. Quando a gostar da mesma... Ele não gostava. Ele a amava, e entendeu que passaria um bom tempo a fazê-lo.

E então, saiu.

Saiu daquele quarto cujo clima estava pesado. Sem ouvir o que a garota tinha a dizer sobre o término do relacionamento dos dois. Virando-se lentamente e andando do mesmo modo, esperando que a mesma o chamasse, nem que fosse de um palavrão qualquer... Coisa que ele sabia que ela não o faria, ela era _pura_ demais para isso. E saiu do quarto, ouvindo apenas os baixos soluços e frases sem nexo da mulher ao se perguntar o que supostamente teria feito de errado.

Queria poder abraçá-la e dizer que ficaria tudo bem, e que isso era besteira. Apenas dele, _como sempre_. E momentos depois estarem em sua cama novamente. Sem brigas. Sem lágrimas. Sem _sofrimento._

Mas não o fez.


	2. Observador

Soube desde o momento que saiu daquela casa, que o fizera foi errado. E martirizava-se até hoje, um ano e meio depois, pelo seu feito idiota. Ele ainda frequentava aquele café que eles costumavam ir, em dias frios. Não gostava muito de doces, mas aprendeu a gostar daquele chocolate quente com creme de chantilly e canela.

Foram poucas as vezes que se encontraram no decorrer do tempo, e em algumas delas, ele fazia questão de apenas observá-la. Como agora.

Sentada no canto oposto daquele café, observando a rua pelo vidro embaçado, pelo frio, os fios negros caíam por sobre o cachecol preto que ela usava como cascatas. Os lábios tocavam com tanta delicadeza na xícara média de porcelana, que Sasuke chegara a se perguntar se ela estava mesmo bebendo algo.

Ele lembrava.

De todas as vezes que estiveram naquele local, assim como em qualquer outro. De cada palavra proferida por aquela doce e gentil mulher, que por acaso, era seu completo oposto. De cada toque dela que o fez arrepiar, assim como os sussurros trocados às vezes, na cama, cansados.

Ele queria.

Que tudo voltasse a ser como antes. Mesmo que para isso, precisasse se tornar vulnerável a ela novamente... Se é que em algum momento deixou de ser. Tomar-lhe os lábios macios e quentes com luxúria novamente. Deixar marcas em seu corpo nu. Que as pessoas o olhassem com a mão em volta da cintura fina, ameaçando qualquer homem que ousasse tocá-la.

Ele sabia.

Que apesar de tudo, as coisas continuariam do mesmo jeito. Que seria o melhor para ela.

Sabia que ela não suportaria saber que ele tenta largar os cigarros, e que a culpada por esse péssimo vício, assim como as bebidas, era ela.

Então, voltaria a observar. Em silêncio. Observando-a namorar com aquele ruivo arrogante cujas palavras eram escassas, assim como qualquer demonstração de afeto.

Mas, sorriu. Ela não gostava dele. Ela sabia que ele a observava, mesmo que ele tentasse, inutilmente, esconder isso. E assim como ele, estava esperando o momento certo para uma, possível, segunda chance.


End file.
